


Recueil de Prompts

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Category: No Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Ceci est un petit recueil de quelques écrits faits en 24h maximum. C'est un simple essai de remède à mon syndrome de la page blanche. (Hésitez à aucun moment à commenter quelconques avis ou remarques tant que cela...





	1. Soulmate

                                                                                      

 

 

Âme-sœur: Personne vous complétant parfaitement. Ce qui vous faudrait pour que votre bonheur soit assuré. "Personne semblant être prédestiné à une autre" - Le linaute

\----------------------

 

La bataille faisait rage. Les bombes et les fusillades redessinaient les magnifiques montagnes de mon enfance en une mare de sang rempli d'impacts d'obus. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que ce serait dans cet enfer sans fin que je rencontrerai mon âme-sœur. 

Nous n'étions qu'à seulement quelques mètres quand, exécutant mon devoir de soldat, je le pris en embuscade et lui sauta dessus, couteau près à faire son office. Cependant, il ne le fit jamais. Bien vite, nos regards se croisèrent et que sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je venais de lui donner mon cœur, mon corps et bien-sûr mon âme. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette meurtrière guerre, je voyais enfin un brin de soleil. Pour moi, le temps venait de s'arrêter et je m'imaginais que pour elle aussi. Nos regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et je la vis m'examiner du regard avant d'oser enfin m'approcher doucement de ma moitié. Mes pas étaient calmes et lents. Je ne voulais briser ce mystique moment sous aucun prétexte. Je le vis aussi s'approcher avec la même lenteur que moi. 

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à même hauteur. Je me permis de l'examiner encore quelque instants avant que je n'ose un main posée sur sa joue. Je vis bien vite pendant mon amorce de mouvement que mon âme-sœur se crispa. Cependant, je le calma d'un sourire. Après quelques instants, je fus enfin à même de le toucher et, cela fut pour moi comme toucher un bout du paradis. Cependant, un tel bonheur ne peut exister sans sa part de douleur et, bien vite, je sentis comme le froid d'une lame se plonger dans mon être. Je regardai mon aimé confus avant de remarqué son couteau en mon sein. Il venait de mon poignarder. 

Et pendant que je m'effondrais, je vis s'approcher en courant un autre soldat ennemis. Il s'enquit de l'état de mon aimé avant d'oser un baiser doux qui semblait le combler. Et ainsi, rassurés l'un l'autre ils repartirent décimer mon camps. 

Pour mon plus grand désarroi, mes failles que cet être comblait parfaitement n'était pas les même et, il en possédait, lui, que je ne pourrai jamais arrivé à combler. 


	2. My little angel

                                                                            

 

Depuis toujours, j'avais à mes cotés un ami qui jamais ne m'avait lâché. Malheureusement, je ne me souvenais jamais réellement à quoi il ressemblait. Tout ce que je peux dire est qu'il est et sera toujours là pour moi. Il me donnait l'impression d'être toujours à mes côtés, qu'importe le lieu, le moment, l'âge, jamais il ne m'avait laissé. Petit, on l'avait appelé ami imaginaire puis conscience ou ange gardien. Maintenant, dans mon monde d'adulte, il se faisait appelé élucubration. Mais malgré cette vision négative, je l'aimais et j'y tenais à mon petit délire. Et jamais je n'y renoncerai. Il avait été là bien avant la plupart des gens qui m'accompagne aujourd'hui, et, je le sais, restera bien après ces derniers. D'ailleurs, je me trouvais là, assis, seul, dans ce fauteuil, devant cette baie vitrée, faisant le point sur ma paisible vie. Je sentis doucement se poser sur mon épaule comme une main. Elle était vaporeuse et légère comme j'aimais la sentir. Elle représentait tellement de joie et de réconfort. Je tournai la tête et vis devant moi, un visage vaporeux ponctué d'un immense et éclatant sourire. Un bout de soleil venait de descendre à nouveau juste pour moi. Je lui rendis sans hésiter son sourire avant de m'endormir paisiblement. Pour la dernière fois... 

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant de me retrouver dans une pièce lumineuse aux abords imprécis. Mais qu'importe ce qui aurait pu décorer ou être cette pièce, la seule chose qui m'importait était la personne qui se trouvait au centre de la salle. Elle se trouvait debout, habillée simplement de clair. Sans attendre, je me jetai dans ses bras, et pour la première fois depuis toujours, je me sentis entier. Et enfin je compris... 

Je venais de retrouver ma moitié, celle qui mon complète et qui, si on nous l'avait permis, aurait été ma jumelle.   
                         - Coucou petit frère. 

 

\--------------------

Je tenais à dédier ce texte à mon petit frère parti trop tôt, et qui, j'en suis sûr, veuille sur moi et mes proches depuis son petit nuage. 


	3. My assassin

\- Du coup comme je te disais, j'étais au cinéma avec Lucas. On était allés voir une autre de ces romcoms mielleux à souhait. Tu nous connais...

Autour de nous résonnaient les simples tintements des verres et des tasses. Ce tearoom était devenu notre repaire depuis notre rencontre il y a quelques jours. Bien vite, le courant avait super bien passé entre nous. Comme si nous devions être amies. Bizarre, je m'étais dis. Mais bien vite, les mauvaises pensées m'avaient quittée.

\- ... Et là, il commence à m'embrasser le cou et à glisser une de ses mains sous mon pull, m'expliquait mon amie tout en sirotant son chaï. Alors je lui ai collé une balle de silencieux entre les deux yeux. Tu comprends, on ne mêle pas plaisir et boulot... jamais...  
\- Attend quoi?!   
\- Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris?   
\- Tu es une assassine?   
\- On est amie depuis littéralement deux jours. Pourquoi tu es tellement choquée?   
\- Je pensais juste que pour une fois j'aurais pu avoir une amie normale.  
\- Comment ça "normale" ?

Sans forcément réponse, je ne lâchais qu'un simple sourire énigmatique. Je finis simplement mon thé vert avant de claquer des doigts. Immédiatement, deux énormes colosses sortirent des cuisines et attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras de mon interlocutrice en la neutralisant. Accordant enfin un regard à mon amie et, posant ma tasse sur la sous tasse, nombres de changements s'opérerent. Mes profondes émeraude devinrent des yeux écarlate de chat. Avec ça s'ajouta deux petites canines qui apparurent au coin de mon sourire. Mon chignon légèrement défait laissa la place à deux tresses plaquées m'arrivant aux hanches. Quand aux vêtements, je passa d un short, chaussettes hautes, pullover en laine, et chaussure de bûcheron à un costard noir et top blanc. Même notre environnement changea pour devenir un entrepôt vide à la seule exception d'une table de jardin et de deux chaises. On leva mon "amie", alors que j'en faisais de même, et je m'y approcha la humant doucement.

\- Messieurs. Emmenez mademoiselle dans mes quartiers que la transformation se fasse. Puis elle ira en formation.

Et suite à ces quelques paroles, je fis demi-tour, ma langue s'autorisant un lent et sensuel voyage sur mes lèvres. Autant d'impatience de la prochaine nuit de pure luxure due à la transformation que à son acquisition de sa nouvelle garde du corps. Merci papa pour ce délicieux cadeau.


	4. My little pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un simple rendez-vous dans un simple restaurant au bord d'une route quelconque...  
> (La relation entre les personnages est interpréter comme vous le voulez)

  * C'est vraiment délicieux! s'exclama Dean en léchant ses lèvres pleine de garniture.
  * C'est pour cela que je l'ai prise "honey"... Je savais  que tu aimerais, répondit simplement son interlocuteur avec un sourire affectueux. 
  * Où l'as-tu trouvée? demanda le chasseur en dégustant doucement la tarte dans son assiette. 
  * Dans un simple resto-route dans le Massachusetts. Après, la gérante tient la recette de sa grand-mère européenne et tous les ingrédients sont locaux... C'est sûr que cela donne une certaine âme à la nourriture. 
  * Et c'est sûr que niveau âme, tu t'y connais, "ma douce"? rigola fièrement Dean. 



Pendant ces moments, car oui la situation était commune pour notre chasseur favoris, Dean pouvait enfin se lâcher complètement, et enfin vivre. Adieux l'apocalypse, adieux les tracas quotidiens sur la morale, la vie, la mort, sa famille déchirée... Non, chaque premier samedi de chaque mois, il dégustait un plat délicieux et/ou un pâtisserie le faisant mourir de délice. 

Et dire que ce manège avait commencé par une simple blague: une tarte en échange d'une âme en perdition. La seule chose qui était ressortie de cet échange avait été une promesse de manger une  **réelle**  tarte, mais aussi un rendez-vous mensuel et  surtout un surnom affectueux niais (bien qu'il fallut quelque rendez-vous pour cela). Alors depuis 6 mois, Dean pouvait s'accorder une pause mensuelle, toujours accompagné de délicieux repas. Il pouvait enfin être l'homme souriant, blagueur et tendrement rentre-dedans qu'il avait si longtemps caché derrière une carapace de sarcasme et de surprotection fraternelle. L'homme qui l'accompagnait le trouvait d'ailleurs magnifique comme cela. Enfin libéré. Dean était enfin épanouis et cela l'aidait beaucoup! Il pouvait en faire chavirer des cœurs.

  * Tu sais que je ne vais pas te laisser mourir?!
  * Je ne pense pas que ce soit comme ça que ça marche, répondit Dean en éclatant de rire.
  * Je suis la Mort "honey". Je décide comment ça marche! Dit Mort avec un sourire rieur.
  * C'est sûr que si tu me promet d'aussi bon repas à chacune de nos rencontres, c'est pas à Michael que je vais dire oui, mais à toi...



 

Et Dean mangea la dernière bouchée de tarte. Quant à ce énième rendez-vous, il se finit par un simple mot, lourd de sens.

  * Chiche!




End file.
